The Four, the Slave, and the Servant
by New Karma Zach
Summary: After the event in "Both sides now" Lena Luther is determined to keep, her promise to Sam, even if it kills her. Reign kidnaps Ruby from school.
1. Chapter 1

After her talk with Sam, Lena made a promise. A promise she would find a way to keep or die trying. That was at 9:30 p.m. tonight. It was now 1:30 a.m. and she couldn't sleep. So, she found herself walking. This was not her custom.

That's when she met the homeless man. His eyes went wide, he pointed at her. She started a conversation with him.

"Sir do you need help?" She asked.

"No…No…you the second need help. Yes…Yes…to free the forth." He said pointing at her.

Lena decided to play along.

"Yes, we will free, the forth." Lena said.

"No…No…not we, you must find the first, third and servant. The second will wed the first, the third will wed forth. The servant is asleep, the slave will take." The man said as motioned her into the ally. At an old cardboard box which served as his home the man stopped.

"Why, does the slave take the servant?" Lena asked as the man looked for something.

"Because the slave's masters fear the servant, for the servant, is key."

"Key, to what?" Lena asked as the man handed her a huge crystal.

"Key to everything, time for you to go. You go find she, who is first." The man said.

So, Lena tried to give the man back his crystal. He refused saying it belonged to the Frist. So, she left him. Lena noticed the crystal, was pulsing light and humming. This scared her.

The next day. Ruby had just gotten her plate of food, from the lunch line. She was going to join her classmates at table 31. That's when the villainous Reign crashed through the cafeteria ceiling. The teachers stood positively, in front of the frightened children. Reign scanned the room, saw Ruby and pointed directly at her and said.

"You come here."

Ruby hesitated so Reign spoke again.

"Come here, now or watch them all die!"

It was clear to everyone that Reign was not joking, so calmly, and quickly Ruby went to her. Ruby may have looked calm, but in fact, she was terrified. After all, this woman once sent Supergirl to a top-secret hospital, for days. The Worldkiller grabbed her securely and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena met Kara for lunch at Noonan's. As soon as the two ladies meet, Lena noticed Kara was a bit distracted.

"Kara is everything alright?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I just keep hearing, this weird humming noise. It's driven me crazy." Kara said.

"That sucks, when did it start?" Lena said.

"About 1:45 this morning." Kara replied.

Lena's eyes went wide, she pulled out the crystal. Kara's eyes went wide with horror, upon seeing crystal. She silently prayed to Rao that this was just a nightmare.

"Lena…where did you get that!?" Kara asked her voice filled with panic.

So, Lena told Kara all about the homeless man. How he called her the second. This story did not ease Kara's mind. So, before they got to order, Kara looked Lena in the eye and said.

"Lena, we need to go. RIGHT NOW!"

Kara got up and began walking very fast. She knew that Lena was behind her even without looking.

"Kara wait, not all us are Kryptonian." Lena whizzed. Kara stopped dead in her tracks.

"You know?" Kara asked.

"Actually I, had my doubts until now." Lena confessed. To which Kara laughed, Lena laid out her evidence.

"Well, fuck me and the horse I rode in on." Kara said as Lena started to laugh. In an instant, before Lena's eyes Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit.

On their way out of the school, Ruby cut herself. Reign did not notice, and Ruby didn't volunteer the information. For reasons Ruby Arias could not fully understand, she knew she was safe. She knew no harm would come to her. She heard the voice of Rao.

"Fear not my servant, for soon you will be given your birthright. Then you shall aid the righteous. Tale not the one who carries you, for she is the unwilling slave to darkness, and evil."

Ruby obeyed the voice of Rao. Reign took her into the Fortress of Sanctuary. The dark holographic priestess appeared. She spoke to Reign

"You did well my child. Now go help Purity she is looking for Pestilence." Reign left and the hologram turned its attention to Ruby.

Lena Luther was being carried through the air bridal style. By her best friend. Never, before in her life had something felt more right. Never, before in her life had so much joy filled, her heart. Yet somehow, she knew this was but a taste of things to come. Something told her this was how it truly begins for her.

Kara heard the voice of Rao saying.

"This is the beginning of the end, for the evil that has plagued Krypton since time immortal."

As soon as they reached the D.E.O. the crystal Lena had begun too glow brighter then ever. Every screen in the building, now had the fallowing massage on it repeatedly.

"The son of the evil toymaker must read, must tale." Written in kryptonian. Lena hand the crystal to Kara. Kara went to Winn, told him everything that had happened and got him working on the crystal. Winn started the work, when Alex, and J'onn entered the room.

"Supergirl, why is Ms. Luther here?" J'onn asked. However, before Supergirl could answer the D.E.O. got word of Reign's attack on Davis Middle School. J'onn, Supergirl, and Alex headed out.

Detective Rite, had been in law enforcement for fifty-five years. He had worked in New York City, Central City, and Charlotte before moving to National City. He had worked hundreds of kidnappings, however he felt like this was out of his league. So, he called in the Feds.

He was surprised to see Supergirl with them. He shook hands with J'onn, Told the Martian what they knew so far.

"Thank you, Detective Rite, my team and I will take it from here." J'onn said. So, Detective Rite, pulled his men and left. Under protest of course.

In the school cafeteria ceiling Supergirl found some blood. She got a sample. Someone said.

"Maybe we got lucky and this is Reign's blood."

Back at D.E.O. Winn just translated part of the crystal's message.

"And lo did I see the servant of Rao in a place of learning. The servant the servant of Rao, did have meal prepared. But the slave of darkness and evil did come and like a great bird fly away with her, who Rao's Servant, and daughter of the forth. And the slave did take her unto a great Fortress built to be a Sanctuary for evil. A place that knew not Rao's light, or righteousness, but behold Rao stretched forth his hand. And pierced the great fortress, and dressed his servant, in strength, righteousness, and light, for such are her birthright. For she is the true Servant of Rao, and daughter of the forth, who shall bring about the battle between the forth and the slave."


	3. Chapter 3

When the team got back to D.E.O. headquarters, Kara justified Lena's presence, and Alex went off to her lab. Winn entered with the news of his translation and asked Kara to double check.

"Winn, you got it right," Kara said.

That just opened a whole lot of questions.

Alex was testing the blood Kara found at the school. She ruled it being rat blood first. Then the tests reviled unexpected results.

1) The blood was from an adolescent.

2) The blood was half Kryptonian.

Alex was about to call Kara and Lena to her lab. However, someone reported that Reign and Purity were attacking the Hospital. Lena, Winn, and Alex were left at D.E.O. headquarters, while Supergirl, J'onn, and two attack teams went.

"You will die soon, child. Any last request?" The hologram said. Ruby thought, for a while then said.

"Yes, I wish to know how to speak, and read Kryptonian."

"Very well, you shall learn as you die."

Pain rack Ruby's body, and she once more she heard the voice of Rao.

"Arise, my servant, for thy birthright is bestowed upon thee. Arise and go forth for the righteous need thy aid."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"It is time for you to fly. Fear not for you have all the gift of the righteous." The voice of Rao said. With that Ruby Arias found that she could indeed fly.

Winn just translated another part of the crystal's message.

"And the servant went from Fortress and came unto the righteous the daughter of Rao the first of the four. The first brought the servant unto the second, and third…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god I was right. I don't want to be right, but I am." Lena said.

"Right about what?" Alex asked.

So, Lena told Alex about the conversation she had with Sam. How Sam's eyes flashed red, and how she promised to make her well.

Never in her life was Alex more heartbroken, and she didn't know why. She went to pull the sample of Sam's blood.

Alex never prayed so hard not to find something. Lena asked what would be there if in fact, Sam was Reign.

"Kryptonite, Supergirl injected her with kryptonite." Alex said.

Alex had Winn run the test for kryptonite. When the test came back positive, Alex cried.

For Ruby flying was easy, landing, however, was hard. She found a deserted, gas station. The power was still on. The food was spoiled, and it smelled. It would keep her cool until nightfall. Then she would fly back to the city, and find Supergirl, or Alex Danvers agent of the F.B.I. and then?

Ruby was to upset to sleep. She thought about all that happened that day. She came to the realization that her mom, was somehow Reign. This did not give her any comfort. Behind the counter, she found a copy of the "Bhagavad Gita." She began reading.

 _"Of doing right in right! Let right deeds be_  
 _Thy motive, not the fruit which comes from them._  
 _And live in action! Labour! Make thine acts_  
 _Thy piety, casting all self aside,"_

Lord Krishna the Bhagavad Gita

Chapter II, Of Doctrines.

When the team got back to base, they had good news. Reign and Purity failed in their objective, no one got killed, although there were many injuries. J'onn had every analyst at the D.E.O. run backgrounds on everyone who ever worked National City General Hospital.

Kara went to the locker room to shower and change. Lena went with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Tom Rites was old. However, he had to go to gas station every day. He often wondered why he made that promise some thirteen years ago. He made it to a rich man, who called himself Mr. R. two weeks before he was forced to close the station for good.

The gas station Ruby now finds herself 13 years ago.

A woman and a teenage girl were arguing over something. Tom stayed out it. They were about to leave when a man walked in. He was tall, slam, and old. He wore blue janes, a black shirt, brown leather jacket, cowboy boot, and a cowboy hat. He tipped his hat to the ladies as they left. Then he walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, my good sir." He began to which Tom replied with.

"Yes sir, how may I help you today?"

"While now that all depends mister. Can you tell me where I might find a Mr. Tom Rites? The old man said with a smile.

"I'm Tom Rites." Tom said.

"Hello, my name is Mr. R, and I have a business proposition for you." Mr. R. said.

"I'm listening, Mr. R." Tom said with sarcasm.

"Good…" Mr. R said either not picking on or ignoring the sarcasm. He continued.

"That teenage girl who was just in here…" He waved his to indicate the door.

"…she is going to need help one day."

"Mr. R, everyone is going to need help one day, what makes her any different?" Tom asked.

"Because Mr. Rites she is going to be lost in apocalyptic darkness. You see I have a plain in place to save her, and the Earth. For it to work I need your help." Mr. R said in a Dire tone.

"If I say no?" Tom asked with fear in his voice. To which Mr. R. waved a hand, instantly the whole place was on fire. Off in the distance explosions went off. A radio broadcast announced that.

"authorities have called for the complete evacuations of California, Oregon, and Washington. The military is being overrun."

"I believe, you call this, Armageddon Mr. Rites." Mr. R. said, then waved his again and everything was back as it was. No fire or trace of fire. Never, before in his life did Tom Rites know the fear of God on deeper, and more intimate level. For him the scary thing was the thought that what he had just been shown was an edited version, of quite literally Hell on Earth. Tom swallowed visibly.

"Mr. R. how…?" Tom started to ask.

"How do you help stop, that?" Mr. R. said as if reading his mind.

"You'll need to have patience because your part will not come for some time. However, when it does, you will need to be ready. On that day I will send my representative to this gas station. She will need food drink and clean clothes. You will know by the 'Super S' neckless she wears, and the sorrow in her eyes. For this end, I will pay 30,000 dollars a week until she arrives."

For the last 13 years, Tom checked the old gas station for Mr. R's representative whoever she might be. He would have thought it all a weird dream, had not the 30,000 dollars showed in his bank account each week. So, every day for 13 years he checked, for her. Keeping the power on at the gas station, and checking made him feel like he was earning the money, Mr. R was sending him.

Mr. Rites pulled in to the old parking lot. His faithful dog Dark barked excitedly. Dark was black, mutt, who liked no one who was not Tom. Except the one-time Supergirl saved him. He liked her. Of course, Dark liked an alien. So, at seeing the dog's reaction Tom thought Mr. R was talking about Supergirl as his representative.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby saw the old man and dog pull in to the parking lot. She didn't know weather to hide or stay there. The dog was excited. The man parked his truck, got out a duffle bag, and grocery bag.

The man said.

"Clam down Dark."

"So, the dog's name is Dark." Ruby thought as the man and dog entered.

"Well I'll be a son of gun, you're young!" The old man said as he had been expecting her.

Ruby just looked at him. Just then Ruby realized she was in rags, and dirty. Never in her life was she more embarrassed.

Dr. Grace Parker set in her home studying the crystal. Her adoptive mother gave it to her on eighteenth birthday. That's when she found out she was a space alien. That was something she kept to herself.

She put the crystal away and went to review some work. She felt strange she heard a voice say. "Awake Pestilence, thy time is come."

Pestilence looked though Dr. Parker's files, for something that wipeout a world.

Kara got out of the shower, Lena gawked her naked body in aww. Kara saw her looking and blushed. Kara used her superspeed to get dressed. Then they went to the control room. Imra, Mon-El, Brainy, Alex, J'onn, and Winn were talking about something.

"Unless we can find the legendary L.D. and R.D. it will never work." Brainy said looking at Kara as entered the room.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

After Tom Rites give Ruby a chance to get cleaned up, and changed they had a talk. This their talk.

Mr. Rites:

I've been waiting for you.

Ruby:

For how long?

Mr. Rites:

Thirteen years.

Ruby felt more in aww of this Mr. Rites .


	7. Chapter 7

After her talk with Mr. Rites, Ruby went back to the city. Now she needed to find Supergirl. The question was how. Ruby thought about this and inspected herself. She found her phone, who to call.

Mom…no good mom was now the villainous Reign.

Lena…no good she may be the one Supergirl saves the most, but Ruby doubted she had Supergirl's number.

Kara…no just no.

Alex…Yes, she is F.B.I. agent who works with Supergirl sometimes. So, it would be logical to assume ether she or someone at the F.B.I. had Supergirl's number

Days later. Sam was waking up head throbbing. She heard the beeps of an E.K.G. felt warmth. She thought she just the scariest, craziest, nightmare of her life. In her nightmare she saw herself, dark, evil, a world-killer a woman who would give Ruby over an executioner without question. That woman was why she was having blackouts.

Sam found strength and power she never knew she had. The woman her inner demon called itself Reign, and it had to be killed. So, Sam and Reign fought. The battle was epic in the end Reign slummed to ground dead. Sam used her heat vision to burn a whole though Reign. There were two other women. They attacked Sam she fought back, until everything went black. At least she hoped it was a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke, to find herself in nothing but her underwear. She was in some hospital, laying on the strangest bed she ever seen. She had many questions. Why was she here? How did she get here? Where was here? She heard voices in the room.

Someone shouted

"She's awake."

To which Lena, Alex, Supergirl, and Ruby rushed over. It was Lena who spoke first.

"Sam, honey it's alright Ruby and Supergirl made you better."

Sam asked what happened? So, they all took turns telling her. How it took hours of surgery, to save her life. How M'yrnn and J'onn did some Martian mind thing to destroy any remint of Reign.

Then she was given some clothes and lead to a conference room. Inside J'onn and Winn set.

"I guess now I will be in prisoned forever." Sam said as she took her seat.

"No, you won't Ms. Arias. What you did as Reign was beyond your control." J'onn said

Sam was told she would remember everything Reign did in time. She was also told that her superpowers couldn't be stripped from her without killing her and that Supergirl would work with her to learn control her powers.


End file.
